User blog:Danibug01/New Expectations
Okay first things first,this is my second time writing a blog (I wrote my first on the 'I Didn't Do it' page.. So please feel free to give me some critizism or recommendments, but please don't say anything that is mean or nasty and rude :) This weeks topic: Expectations So we all know there is a season 4 of Kickin it right? Okay well here are some of the things I would like to see. First off, I want to see Milton and Jerry to improve. They've been yellow belts for like 2 years now while Jack has went from a green belt to assistant in 3 seasons (3 years too). Is that fair? Jerry deserves to be at least a blue belt and Milton should be a green belt at the least. Second, I want to see Jerry get into a loyal relationship and the same goes for Milton. Maybe not Julie or Mika because they are apparently broken up so they should have new love interest. Rudy too. You would think that him and (is it Bethany) Bethany are broken up since Rudy flirts with like every girl he sees. Third, they can't forget about Kim. Not how they forgot about Eddie. In every other episode Jack should come in and say that he just talked to Kim and he missed her and Olivia needs to guest star, it will help keep the female audience. If they forget, they're audience will go from number 1 to doing worst than Shake it up (no offence Shake it Up lovers) I mean Kim was one of the only reasons why I watched the show. She reminded me of me and she gave a lot of people self confidence by just watching her grow up and mature. Fourth; everyone needs an attitude adjustment. Jack is overly cocky which was cute at first but now its to a point where its very unlikable (sorry not sorry, I don't like it) Jerry used to could not get a single girl and now he is cheating on them. Milton isn't shy anymore and now he doesn't act like a nerd. He just dresses like one. And Rudy is exactly the same in my eyes. A crazy sensei who loves his students (but he is very cocky too) Though I miss Ty coming. Now its (what's his name) And finally, there still needs to be adventure. I mean they don't need to get into a fight every episode. There still needs to be friendship and show love towards eachother. They did this in Season 1 and 2 but not really in Season 3. I could still watch it if it were like this. But I really wish the original cast were there. The 5 original kids the crazy sensei, the frenimies and girlfriends and the humor. But that won't happen Any way if you liked this comment and tell me. Critize all you want. Subscribe to my page. Comment some of your expectations and what you want me to blog about. I'll most likely post every Monday. And I'll most likely blog about the new episodes. Thanks for reading! Have a great day y'all. - danibug01 :) Category:Blog posts